


Headfirst for Halos

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Ohio Is For Lovers [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: *shrug emoji*





	Headfirst for Halos

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji*

"Sir.  _Sir._ "

"What?"

Dark knew that he was giving the older man his "deathglare", as his manager called it. But at 5:15 on a Saturday morning, he couldn't give less of a shit.

"We don't open for fifteen minutes," he answered, not even attempting to tell the fifty-something year old who had literally broken into the store that prying open sliding doors to gain entry was generally frowned upon.

The man muttered something grumpily but remained standing, Dark standing to his full height behind the register.

"If you don't leave within the next minute I'm calling the cops. Go wait at the coffee shop or something, we're not open."

More irritated grumbling, directed at "kids these days" and something about respect as the man finally toddled back outside, Dark waiting for the doors to slide closed behind him before going over to lock them shut. He needed a drink. Or a coma. It was too early for this shit.

He could hear the sound of their morning manager moving boxes in the back, checking the clock and the lock on the door before striding toward the far back of the store, almost running into the woman hiding behind a precariously stacked pile of boxes in her grip.

"Dark, can you take a couple of these and put the produce out real quick?"

"Sure," he hummed, taking the entire stack and handing her the keys to the front doors to open when the time was right, going about restocking shelves and checking produce as he put things away around the store, the silence interrupted by the only radio station they seemed to play here, made up entirely of 90's and early 2000's pop.

He finished putting away the last remaining food in the boxes as he heard the doors open, signalling the start of another work day. He sighed, heading to the back to toss out the boxes before heading back out to work for the next miserable eight hours. He prayed for a freak accident to kill him before he got out to his station, sighing deeply as he stood beside his register and waited for death or the end of his shift, whichever came first.

-

He was late again.

Of course he was. Anti strode through the back doors, tying his apron as he all but skipped toward the front of the store, hips swishing back and forth more than strictly necessary as he passed Dark's station. Dark watched unabashedly, Anti leaning in to smack a loud kiss on his cheek in front of Mrs. Anderson, an older woman who was about as Christian and homophobic as most of the city and surrounding states, going so far as to draw a cross over her chest with a quick flick of her bony wrist, glaring openly at the both of them as Dark continued ringing up her groceries.

She shuffled out in a huff, refusing his offer to help take her bags to her car as she hobbled out of the sliding doors indignantly, Dark barely managing to stop himself from rolling his eyes as another customer came along, silent except for the quiet 'thank you' as Dark handed her her groceries.

Dark listened to Anti's overly-cheery voice as he rang up a customer, knowing it was most likely someone who didn't 'agree with their lifestyle'. He only ever talked like that when dealing with assholes, high and cheery to the point of obviously faking it, to the point of mocking. Dark held back a smile, putting more bags into the bagging station before another customer came.

-

Eight hours. Eight hideous, draining hours later, and they were finally free.

They walked side by side, Dark's shoulders slightly hunched, body drawn in on itself in the sudden cold he wasn't dressed for. Anti walked beside him, pale hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, another jacket effectively his now. Soft flakes of snow fluttered to the slushy, freezing ground, the sky a dark stormy grey. They were on their way to Dark's house, Anti's latest stash clutched in a vice grip in his hoodie pocket, Anti's pace a little quicker than usual as they hurried home.

"I'll make something while you smoke," Dark murmured, already missing the silence.

"Thank you, baby."

Dark huffed at the pet name, holding back a smile and an eye roll as they trudged toward the suburbs, trying not to slip on the icy sidewalks, two lone figures in a grey, dead space.

They picked up the pace as they finally caught sight of Dark's house, Dark pulling his keys from his pocket with half-frozen fingers, numb and cold.

As soon as they stepped inside Anti made a beeline for the stairs, steps quick and light as he went straight for Dark's room. Dark listened to his footsteps recede as he made his way into the kitchen, frying fake bacon and cutting tomatoes for blts. He made enough for two or three each, piling the sandwiches on a couple plates with a bag of chips between his teeth as he carefully made his way up the stairs to his room, knocking with the toe of his boot.

Anti's eyes were already bloodshot as he opened the door with a grin, snatching a plate and the chips from Dark and kissing him on the mouth with a wet _smack_ , stepping back to allow Dark access as he shut the door behind him with his foot.


End file.
